


Glowing Eyes

by BeneaththeVeil



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, F/F, This is my first story so don't kill me, Vampires, lapidot - Freeform, this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeVeil/pseuds/BeneaththeVeil
Summary: Lapis never believed in the supernatural.
She shouldn't be saying that, considering her supernatural fanatic friends that she has.
But when a walk home takes a turn to the worst, Lapis had to forget everything she ever learned about ghost and goblins and take the stories to heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Normally Lapis didn't believe in the supernatural. As a kid her parents always taught her that ghosts and goblins and crap were all things made up so kids would still need their parents. So that they would fear the dark and the alleyways at night. So she never believed it.

That was a stupid thing to say, considering that her friends brought her here, to a stupid convention on the topic. A frown was permanent on her face.

"Ooh! OOH! We could go get zombie face paint, maybe we could get vampire teeth, we could go..." Steven, the little boy that Lapis was helping take care of, was rambling on and on about all the 'fun' they could have.

Lapis still remembered first meeting the little boy. Rose, his mom, was her counselor at Lapis' high school. One day, when Lapis had come in for their weekly session, Steven had been there, and he and Lapis had played in the small office, and it helped her become less stressed. Rose had begun to bring him more often, and now Lapis had taken up the role as his 'beach summer fun buddy.' The memory of it made her smile.

"Ok, Steven, how about we go get face paint first? I'll go with you!" Pearl crinkled her nose in a smile.

Pearl had been an interesting case as well. They had met in elementary school, when Lapis was crying in front of a mirror, her number one fear. She had thought she couldn't see her reflection, and Pearl had helped her come back from the blind panic. They had been friends ever since, and Pearl still didn't have any mirrors in her room.

"I'll go see if I can find some cool t-shirts. I need a new werewolf one. Maybe there will be a Mike Krol shirt! I doubt it though. Hey Lappy, do you want to come with?" Amethyst seemed too excited about t-shirts. She always had been, ever since Pearl had introduced her to Lapis. T- shirts seemed to be an obsession to her. But nevertheless, Lapis agreed.

She regretted the decision. People were everywhere, bumping into her and getting in her personal space. This was torture in her eyes. People didn't see her, or care. They were like the mirrors.

"Hey, Lappy?" Amethyst dragged her back to reality. "Sorry we kinda dragged you here. We all know you hate this stuff, but we did it for Steven." Amethyst had a hint of not caring in her voice, but Lapis chose to ignore it.

"Eh, whatever." Lapis said after waiting a minute. "As you said, I did it for Steven." A smile crept across her face for a second, but it disappeared before Lapis could keep it on her face.

"Damn straight. Anyways, I see a booth up there that sells pure black hoodies. Are you gonna get one?" Amethyst was obviously mocking her, and the crinkles around her eyes and the fact that she was biting her cheek made it look like she was trying not to laugh at her terrible joke.

"Actually yeah. Meet me back here in twenty minutes." Lapis stole some money from Amethyst's back pocket and sauntered off.

  
There was another girl at the booth. She had spiky blonde hair and odd colored eyes. But Lapis didn't care.

While she was sifting through the hoodies, trying to find her size, she felt like eyes were tearing holes into her skin. Looking over, her shoulder, she realized that the girl was gone, and that someone was watching her from the shadows. It almost looked like the girl that was standing next to her a couple seconds ago.

 

"We're hooooommmmeee!" Steven called as the four of them came through the door. He and Pearl both sported zombie face paint, and Amethyst found a too-big t-shirt with a werewolf howling dramatically into the moon. As for Lapis, she held a ripped bag with her black hoodie nestled in it.

"Oh, Steven! How was it-" Rose danced from the kitchen, and saw Steven's face paint. "You're not my son! You're a zombie! No, how could this be!" Rose picked up her son and spun him around. Everyone was laughing.

These moments were always nice. To see a family this happy was all anyone could want.

Lapis couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, though. While the four of them were walking back from the convention, the shadows always seemed to not be far behind. They watched her as she walked along the sidewalk. And they watched her as she stood in Rose's house.

The five of them stood in the living room, chatting about whatever, Steven still in Rose's arms, eventually falling asleep. Once it got late, they all went home. That's how it usually went.

Lapis started on her way, going down the familiar road. Earbuds perched in her ears, and she wore her new hoodie, which protected her from the cold breeze.

She walked past an alleyway, where saw a figure standing there, looking around. Red eyes gleamed in the dim light, and she could make out that it was a girl. Once the figure decided that no one was watching, a poof of black smoke filled the air, and a bat with the same eyes rose into the skies.

Lapis gaped at the sky. " _It was nothing_ ," her mom would say. " _Your eyes are playing tricks on you. That was a coincidence. Now, come along._ "

Lapis was pretty damn sure that wasn't a coincidence.

Lapis snapped a photo, but forgot about the flash. The flying bat noticed this, and black smoke filled the air once again, and a person landed on her chest, sending her flying to the ground.

"How much did you see." A feminine voice growled.

Lapis didn't say anything, fearing her life. The girl huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I guess we're going with the hard way." Teeth bit down onto Lapis' neck, and it felt like someone had sliced a knife across it. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out.

The jaws of her attacker opened, and the feeling was gone, but Lapis felt empty. She looked down at her arms and saw that she was as pale as the person in front of her.

"Y-you're a-"

"Vampire? Yeah, no kidding." The vampire spat. Sharp fangs glinted in her mouth.

Lapis' hand brushed over the bite mark, and two holes sat there, along with some other marks from her other teeth.

"This is incredibly cliche." The vampire spoke up again. "You don't know anything about vampires, do you?" Lapis shook her head no.

"Well, you just made this a hundred times harder." A hand was offered to help her up. Lapis accepted it, not trusting herself to get up.

The vampire girl waited until Lapis was sure that she could stand. Lapis then got a full view of her.

She looked almost normal, with a green hoodie similar to her own and black jeans. Her hair was spiky and blonde, and the fangs that had just bit her hand blood on them. Lapis cringed inward as bit.

"Well, because you saw too much I had to bite you. No harm done there. Well, at least none for me." She laughed a nasally laugh, and Lapis started to hate her a little bit more. "Well, now that I bit you, you're a vampire too. Surprise." Lapis choked on her own spit.

"Oh, and your friends that you were with today? They will understand. Not the boy though. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Peridot." The vampire smiled at her name. Her dimples and splash of freckles in the dim light made her look haunted.

"Lapis. Totally not a pleasure to meet you." Lapis snarled.

"Feisty. Cool. Well, good luck. Oh, and definitely don't forgot to talk to your friends. Just say you met Peridot and they'll know. Ta-ta!" And just like that, she was gone.


	2. Pearl's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay second chapter. Don't get me wrong, it's still crappy. But at least I wrote more than one, ya know?

_How would my friends know about Peridot? Did she bite them as well? Maybe they all knew each other from school and they just happened to figure out that she was a vampire. Ugh, this is hopeless_. The thoughts about what Peridot had meant floated in and out of Lapis' head.

Her hand brushed over the bite mark on her neck, to make sure this wasn't some crazy dream. She had already pinched herself several times, and her slightly sore wrists proved that.

Lapis was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when she passed Pearl's house, and she turned back to go to the door.

Pearl opened the door before she could knock.

"What are you doing here so late?" Pearl questioned. The bright light coming from inside the house made Lapis squint.

"I have a really big problem right now, so I really need to come in so thank you." Lapis rushed out the words and slid into the house. Amethyst was sitting on the couch as usual.

"Hey, Lappy! What brings you here so late?" She called.

Lapis sat next to Amethyst, a hand covering the marks. Part of her wanted to turn back and just let it be a secret. Another part of her thought Amethyst knew something she didn't.

"So, um." She had no idea what to say and how to say it. "I, uh-"

"HEY WHAT'S THIS?" Amethyst yelled as she pulled Lapis' hand away from the bite.

"That's really rude Amethyst." Was all she could get out.

Pearl floated over to the two of them and examined the bite mark. Her eyes were scrunched up and her nose was crinkled.

"Who did it." Pearl finally said.

"What?" Lapis squeaked.

"Who did it. Do I have to repeat myself again?" Pearl huffed.

"Um... she said her name was Peridot. She told me that if I told you guys who she was you would know." Lapis couldn't meet Pearl's eyes, so, she looked at Amethyst's phone. She was texting someone named... _PERIDOT_?

"Ok, I'm just going to ignore the fact that Amethyst is texting the person who did this and I'm going to ask how you guys know her." Lapis looked back up.

Pearl's mouth formed a line. "Lapis, open your mouth."

"What? Why?"

"I need to see how fast the transformation is proceeding."

Lapis reluctantly opened her mouth. Pearl shook her head and told her to shut it.

"Peridot's coming over in twenty." Amethyst finally spoke up. Lapis glared at her.

"Great. Where's the knives. Frying pans, maybe?" Lapis growled.

"Relax, Lappy. She's coming over to play video games with me. Maybe you'll be gone by then." Amethyst shrugged.

Lapis ignored her. "So, you still haven't answered my question. How do you know Peridot? And how did Peridot know that I should tell you guys?"

Pearl and Amethyst shared a look. "Well, I suppose it would come down to this sometime." Pearl shook her head.

A cloud of black smoke, similar to the one she had seen with Peridot, filled the room. Lapis coughed and felt something land on her head.

It was a bat. If corse it was a bat.

Lapis reached up and plucked to creature off her head. It's eyes were the same baby blue as Pearls. Lapis glared at the bat.

"I've seen enough bats for one night." Lapis set the Pearl-bat down onto the coffee table in front of her. A poof of black smoke appeared again and Pearl was sitting clumsily on the table.

"I'm flattered." Pearl growled.

"Ok, so I've seen two vampires tonight. Not counting me. Now what am I going to see from Amethyst?" Lapis said sarcastically.

"Oh, you can't see anything from me unless it's a full moon. Then I can show you." Amethyst flashed a grin. Lapis groaned and hit her head against the back of the couch.

"I'm ready to kill myself now." Lapis mumbled.

"Well, hold that thought. P-dot's here!" Just as Amethyst said that, a loud knocking was heard from the door.

"Fantastic. How do you turn into a bat again? Maybe I can dive-bomb her." Lapis muttered.

"Oh, you just think about a bat and then it just, happens." Pearl finished off the comment with jazz hands.

"Good to know." Lapis turned to the door, where Peridot was standing. Their eyes met and Peridot flashed her fangs at her.

"Hey, it's the feisty girl! How's the bite holding up? It's not bleeding anymore, right?" Peridot snorted.

"If it was, would you eat it? Or was my blood too spicy for you? Ooh, maybe you could drizzle it onto a salad! Yeah, that would help." Lapis flipped the blonde off.

Amethyst and Peridot laughed. "Wooow, I'm so hurt. How are your fangs growing in? Can you turn into a bat yet?" Peridot walked over to Lapis and forcefully opened her mouth.

"They're already in! Wow, that was fast. Has Pearl showed you how to turn into a bat yet?" Peridot looked over to Pearl.

"Of corse I have. She just hasn't tried yet." Pearl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Good. Why don't you try Feisty?" Peridot looked at Lapis, and she hated her a little bit more.

"Ok. Fine." Lapis glared at the blonde standing next to her.

Lapis stood up and pictured a bat flying in the sky. It had the same colored eyes as her and it was freaking awesome. As she pictured this, pinpricks filled her body and smoke filled her lungs. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air.

She didn't think much of it at first. It felt so... natural. But once Lapis realized how small she was, and felt air beneath her wings, she screamed. Well, she tried to.

Peridot seemed to smirk at her fear, and Pearl looked at her with sympathy. Amethyst was laughing until she was crying in the corner.

Before Lapis could do anything about the laughing Amethyst and the smirking Peridot, she felt her body start to shift again. Black wisps filled the air once again, and Lapis was falling. She hit a soft surface with a thud, and she felt a groan beneath her.

"Can you... get off me?" Peridot's muffled grunt from under her made her rocket onto her feet.

"Remind me to never do that again." Lapis said as she composed herself.

"Nah." Amethyst smirked at her from a few feet away. "It's much more fun watching you fall on people."

"Well, Amethyst is right, in a way. You need to do this more often in order to master it." Pearl patted her shoulder in pity. "I remember first transforming into a bat. I attempted to dive bomb Amethyst and ended up full on football tackling her from the air. Ah, good times." Pearl snickered. Amethyst absent-mindedly rubbed her head as if remembering the moment.

"Pfft, of corse you clods had terrible times first flying as bats. Mine was the perfect flight!" Peridot laughed.

"As if! I remember trying to teach you. Your first flight made you end up crashing into a door!" Pearl playfully hit Peridot on the shoulder, and Peridot blushed from the memory.

Lapis watched the three of them horse around, and the question of how they knew Peridot still nagged at the back of her mind. She frowned.

"Well, you guys _still_ haven't answered my question. How do you know each other? How did all of you meet?"


	3. The Barn

Lapis' question wasn't answered until the next day.

Peridot had left a couple of minutes after their slightly awkward conversation died out because 'she was still hungry'. Lapis really hoped that it didn't mean for blood.

Pearl had offered to let Lapis stay the night, to which Lapis had politely rejected, whining that she was tired and overwhelmed. Amethyst stayed over.

Going to sleep that night was hard, her walls seemed to cave in on her with the weight of her stress, and the darkness of the room had red eyes watching her. The bite on her neck was starting to become sore, and her new sharp teeth bit at the inside of her mouth. No matter how much she tosses and turned in her overheated covers, Lapis couldn't get comfortable.

At about ten in the morning a knock coming from her door woke her up. For a short second she actually thought that what had happened the night before was only a bad dream, but the returning ache of her neck and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth reminded her that it wasn't. Lapis groaned.

Shorty after she heard the familiar voice of Amethyst saying something along the lines of "Lapis if you don't open the door I will kick it down myself!"

Lapis groaned again and rolled around on her bed, eventually falling off. Once Lapis was fully awake, she trudged to the door of her house. Opening it a bit, she saw that along with Amethyst was Pearl and... Peridot. Of course.

"What's cracking, Lappy? Got any sodas?" Sliding past the doorway, Amethyst waltzed over to the couch, falling onto it.

"You know it." Lapis responded. Although she was annoyed at Amethyst's breaking and entering, her friends came before herself. So she slightly jogged over to the fridge and brought out four sodas, shaking all but one.

Lapis danced over to the couch and set the four cans on the coffee table.

"Choose wisely." Lapis said with a grin. She watched as all of the shaken drinks were taken.

Amethyst was the first to fall victim to her trap, opening the can and having all of the soda's contents spill out onto her.

Lapis snorted, then after a few moments burst into full on laughter. Pearl joined her in the laughing fit, and Peridot opened hers, but aimed it at Lapis. She gasped, and the soda sprayed all over her. Freezing for a few seconds, Lapis looked up at the blonde. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then the two of them burst into a fit of more laughter, Lapis snorting occasionally, and Peridot sounded like a cliche villain from that one movie.

Pearl cleared her throat and looked at the two laughing girls, and they both immediately shut up.

"Well, that was... nice. But we came here for a reason Lapis." Pearl stopped the fun with the motherly tone that everyone knew.

Lapis didn't really want to know why they came here, and why they had to bring Peridot, and why Peridot had actually laughed with her, and a lot of other thing that she didn't want to think about. So instead of asking the question, Lapis wrinkled her nose and rested her head on the couch.

"Can you still turn into a bat? If so, then I want to show you something really cool." Peridot was looking over her, glancing at the door with slight urgency. Her glasses slowly slid down her face.

Lapis sighed and sat up. "Everything about this is just about bats so far." She frowned.

"Yeah, kinda. It's the first step in your eternity of living hell." Peridot said cheerfully, doing jazz hands in the air.

"Ok, but before you do anything, I need some answers to some questions." Lapis demanded.

"Ask away." Pearl said as she sat up straighter.

"First question: is it true that vampires can't go outside in the daytime."

"Oh my god." Pearl giggled. "No, it's not. That was a myth. Only some vampires prefer to do that, they think it helps them avoid hunters."

Lapis pursed her lips. _Hunters? Eh, whatever_. "Ok, next question. How the did you meet Peridot, I mean you guys have been putting it off for a while now."

"Oh, that's easy." Peridot yawned. "Pearl bit me." She absentmindedly rubbed the mark on her neck.

The blue haired girl stared into the distance for a while, before coming to the conclusion of, "This is probably the least suspenseful thing so far."

"I know right." Peridot said. "It was kinda similar to when I bit you! She was transforming, but instead of taking a picture, I waltzed right up to her and asked how she did it. Then she bit me out of pure fear."

Lapis snorted. "You got some nerve. Now how'd you meet Amethyst?"

"We met when a grey wolf tried to kill us but got 'too tired and lazy to chase fast prey.'" Pearl mocked Amethyst's relaxed voice.

"To defend myself, I was pretty tired after chasing a deer. Those things can run, man." Amethyst absent-mindlessly scratched at her stomach.

"Alright." Lapis shrugged. "Now, what were you saying about this 'cool place' you wanted to show me?"

Peridot snapped her fingers and sat up a bit. "Oh yeah! We want to show you the barn!"

"You want to show me... a barn."

"Yep!"

"Great. Allow me to get my pitchfork and torch to scare out the witches." Lapis said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't. We don't want the barn burning down." Pearl said with a frown.

"It was a joke, P." Amethyst laughed.

"I knew that." Pearl crossed her arms and pouted.

Lapis and Peridot laughed at the two.

"Ok, but in all seriousness, do we have to fly there? I don't want to be a million feet in the air and turn back into a human." Lapis scratched at her bite mark.

Peridot nodded. "Yeah, we can walk. If your feet get tired though, at least try to turn into a bat? It works." She laughed a bit.

Lapis laughed too. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

 

"We're halfway there!" Pearl chimed.

Lapis had to admit, through all of this walking, her feet were getting tired. Peridot and Amethyst seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Ok, guys hold up." Peridot panted. She disappeared into an alley nearby. A few seconds later, a bat flew out.

Lapis muttered a few not-so-nice words at the bat flying close to her.

The Peri-bat glared at her with its red eyes and landed in her hair. Lapis plucked the bat off of her hair and went into the alleyway.

Peri-bat turned back into regular Peridot, and she snickered. "That was fun."

Lapis muttered under her breath. "How do you turn into a bat again?"

"Oh! Just think of a bat and then turn into a bat." Peridot said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lapis cursed, but did as Peridot tried to explain to her. She thought of a bat with her blue eyes flying in the night, dive-bombing Peridot and Amethyst. The usual smoke filled the air and Lapis was a bat.

Lappy-bat giggled, and flew towards Peridot at full speed. She stopped once Peridot flinched, and nestled neatly in her hair.

The blonde grumbled, but didn't pull Lapis out of her hair. Instead, she walked out and caught up with Pearl and Amethyst.

"What took you guys so long? If anything, I would have thought you two were making out." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows at the bat and Peridot.

The two gagged and glared at Amethyst. She just laughed.

"Let's keep walking, you three!" Pearl grumbled.

They started on their merry way again, but they were soon stopped by a man that Lapis recognized as the school supervisor.

"Uh, ma'am, are you aware that there's a bat in your hair?" He said nervously.

Peridot looked up at the man. "Oh yes, fully aware. She's an annoying little prick who should get off before I snap her neck!" Peridot tried to shake Lapis off, but she held on.

The man looked scared, and turned to walk quickly away.

Peridot looked at Pearl and Amethyst, and shrugged. They shrugged as well. Lapis squeaked in an attempt at a giggle.

  
Once the four of them reached the barn, Lapis had fallen asleep in Peridot's hair, and was snoring softly. They had been silent during the trip as to not wake her.

Peridot forgot this the second she stepped into the barn.

"WE'RE HOOOME!" She shouted, waking Lapis and scaring her so much she turned back into a human, landing on Peridot.

"Peridot I swear to god." Lapis groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good morning." Peridot said from underneath her.

Pearl helped both Lapis and Peridot up, giving them both a glare. Lapis just smiled in response.

"So! This is the barn." Amethyst dramatically showed off the inside and outside.

"Fancy." Lapis muttered sarcastically.

Peridot ran inside, excited. The other three followed more slowly.

"Pumpkin! Come here! Come on girl, come here!" Peridot called into the empty barn.

Even Pearl and Amethyst seemed confused.

"Peridot, who is Pumpki-" Pearl was stopped in her tracks by a little dog running towards Peridot.

"Hey Pumpkin! I know, I was gone for a while huh? Well I'm here now!" Peridot hugged the dog, then set it on the ground.

When Peridot was faced with confused stares, she smiled and said, "Oh yeah, while you guys were gone I got a dog. This is Pumpkin!" The dog yipped and ran towards Lapis, scratching at her legs.

"Um, alright." Lapis picked up the dog, and gave it a frown. "It's cute I guess."

"Yay!" Peridot jumped into the air with happiness, and Lapis suppressed a giggle.

"Let me show you the inside!" Peridot herded Lapis inside, and Pearl and Amethyst followed lazily.

"This is where I keep my art supplies," Peridot pointed towards a messy area with a desk in the center. The desk was so full of items that it was barely recognizable.

"This is where I tore a hole in the wall," Peridot showcased a giant hole covered with a tarp. Lapis looked over to Amethyst, who mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"And last but not least, this is where I watch Camp Pining Hearts, along with other shows and movies. But mostly Camp Pining Hearts." Peridot shrugged.

"Wait a second," Lapis stepped closer to Peridot. "You watch CPH?"

"Well, yeah. It's my favorite show." Peridot looked slightly embarrassed.

"That's my favorite show!" Lapis jumped a bit, but quickly regained her posture.

"Really?! What's your favorite season?"

"Three, definitely. I loved the canoe race episode!"

"Yeah! But you have to agree that season five was trash."

"Totally and completely."

"Alright nerds, enough talking! We took Lapis here so we could show her how to be one of us, not to talk about Camp Hearts or whatever." Amethyst stood between the two, ending their conversation.

"As much as I hate to say it, Amethyst is right. Lapis has to learn how to do the basic things a vampire can do." Pearl stepped towards the trio, looking ruffled and slightly annoyed.

"Have I ever told you how much you look like a bird?" Peridot said, completely spaced out.


End file.
